Romance
by Chosen2007
Summary: Updated...One couple's growth, one imply couple and one torn couple with one of them....Well, read Day off and Acceptance after this and you're put it together. I don't own any of these characters at all.
1. Chapter 1

Romance

By

Chosen2007

Part one

Sam walked into the halls of school with this smile on her face and she sat down watching everyone walked back and forth. She went into the locker and saw a note in there.

_Hey babe,_

_I want you to go down to the basement for fifteen minutes of heaven. _

_Brooke. _

Sam walked down to the basement and there was Brooke with two cups of coffee with some donuts. Sam rewarded her with a kiss and they sat there being a couple talking about homework, Nicole's alliance with them and the most important thing their parents. "They want us in separate bedrooms, they want up to be not together and it just, why? We were here first." Sam said and Brooke responded, "My dad thinks just because he's been hurt from my mom that I should put everything off just so he could be happy. I'm happy with you." Sam had this smile on her face and they finished the coffee then had a very intense kiss. They walked up upstairs and walked to class.

Nicole met up with Brooke. "I'll tell you B, you really looked happy." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "I always thought myself as a straight girl." Nicole knew what that felt like but it was a secret she's not ready to tell not even to her best friend. Nicole stared at that person walking by with a man's arm around her shoulder and Brooke missed that. "Hold onto it B." Nicole said and walked away.

Blood dripped down into the toilet and it felt so good, it took the edge off so much that it made sense why it had to happen. It hurt so deep that it made it all worth it and after it was taken care of. She got out of the stall then walked out pulling the object in her book bag.

Brooke and Sam went home, the parents were there. The children were told to sit down. The parents wanted them to stop and Brooke started, "No." Brooke said and Sam said, "We were together before you two. We were in love before the both of you and I'm not giving her up." "Me either." They were called selfish, "You are hypocrites." Brooke said and Sam said, "You want to call us that, you're acting like that." The parents saw them they were together and the couple went upstairs.

Nicole was in the bathroom and found out the news she never wanted to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Romance

By

Chosen2007

Part two

She was the blonde that everyone seemed to like and she was up against the wall engaged. He was the one that was the cover but didn't feel that way. They shared this passion between mouths it was hard, it was deep. It was in secret. No one knew. No one knew that they were hiding. No one knew that they were keep this secret and has a fur coat dropped, has her shirt dropped, she never felt this passion, it was in those cheap romance novels she always read but never expected to come from this person.

They stopped because they had to resume their roles and this candy that she had tasted; she wanted more in her mouth. So they went on their separated ways.

Nicole sat in the park trying to figure out what to do about her life. Nicole knew that this changes everything, it changes everything. There was an eye that was watching her. They were where betrayal had live, they were watching her. She was smaller than Nicole, her face was innocent then Nicole but it hid because it gave Nicole the greatest pain of them all. Nicole chose to be the loose woman that she had the reputation after this. She wanted to be that loose woman because it was her that she understood and not what this person did to her. Nicole walked and this person was limping a little bit from a prior incident.

Sam knew the parents were going out and so it was Sam's turn to be romantic with her love.


	3. Chapter 3

Romance

By

Chosen2007

Part three

Brooke is studying and so is Sam in each other's room. As per condition of the parents they have to be in separate rooms at all time. Brooke stop studying and walked out of her room into Sam's who invited her in but looked at Sam and saw an elegant dress on with shoes. Sam gave her a similar outfit and Brooke got dressed in. "It occurred to me that we don't have a song and I would like to nominated this one." Sam played the C.D.

Love I get so lost, sometimes

Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart

When I want to run away

I drive off in my car

But whichever way I go

I come back to the place you are

all my instincts, they return

and the grand facade, so soon will burn

without a noise, without my pride

I reach out from the inside

They held each other as they were dancing and felt so close together and they were totally feeling in sync together and they kiss first with lips and then with tongue.

in your eyes

the light the heat

in your eyes

I am complete

in your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches

in your eyes

the resolution of all the fruitless searches

in your eyes

I see the light and the heat

in your eyes

oh, I want to be that complete

I want to touch the light

the heat I see in your eyes

Brooke looked at Sam. "Don't ever leave me." Brooke said with tears. "I'm not your mother, I will fight for you always, I'm not giving you up." Sam replied and they kissed again. Nicole saw the door opened and watch them. Nicole didn't have that in her life and she would like to see that intimacy. She envy them so much but she needed help. "Brooke." Nicole said and Brooke saw her face. Brooke looked at her and Nicole said it in two words, "I'm pregnant." Brooke and Sam held her while Nicole for the first time ever was so lost.


End file.
